trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution class
The Constitution Class was the work-horse starship of the second half ot the 23rd century. They are the Iconic, sentimental favorite of both Star Trek Fans and Citizens of the Federation. This, Of course, from the adventures of the USS Enterprise, Herself the most iconic of all Federation Starships Summery *'Brief description of ship:' A flying saucer with a cigar below and two above. "That Plumber's Nightmare" (reverently) "The Enterprise" *'Campaign role for the ship:' A flying Mary Worth, forever getting involved in other people's problems. A means of getting the characters from situation to situation. *'Fleet role:' Core unit, heavy multi-role force projection. At the time of her first construction the most advanced Starship Starfleet had. *'Built:' The USS Constitution was built in 2245. The last Constitution Class was built in about 2293 *'Equipment Quirks and Problems:' As the Most Advanced Starship of her day, the Constitution and her early stable mates often went where no engineer had gone before, as well as the usual kind of exploring. Early Constitution Class Engines, Systems and devices were often pushed well passed design specs while trying to cope with an emergency or crises of some kind. Sometimes the mix of unusual spatial conditions and cutting edge technology led to spectacular malfunctions and new science. By the 2270s the design of the Constitution class was well ironed out, reliable and well understood. *'Equipment Advantages:' As the most advanced starship of her day, the Constitution class was the fastest, most powerful and most capable starship available to the Federation until the Federation Class launched. The Constitution class proved to be flexible, reliable and much more rugged than anyone expected. They were popular with their crews. *'Shuttles:' The Constitution class Embarked 4 type F shuttlecraft and had 2 more in cold storage. Sub sequent builds varied the numbers and types of shuttles carried. Even though Shuttles were largely considered obsolete due to Transporters, the Connie's large enclosed Shuttlebay was popular with crews. *'Primary Power:' The Constitution Class was powered by the most advanced matter/Anti-matter reactor of her day. It developed much more energy than any previous class of ship. The Constitution class ships had a lot of leverage for using their plentiful power. Over time the design of the Connies main engines were refined and upgraded, using advanced science and engineering acumen gained in the field. The most Major advance was an entirely new design by Spock and Montgomery Scott called the "Warp Core", which developed 33% more power in the same space. By the time the final Constitutions were built, their days at the cutting edge of technology had passed. They used robust, reliable standardized main engines, developed both from older Connie prototypes and newer ships. The last revision of the Constitution design uses a 2350 era Warp Core, which is standardized across numerous types of older Staships (Miranda, and Ptolemy classes for instance) this warp core develops adequate power (About 200% of a 2267 Constitution Class) and is very reliable, staid and boring technology. Statistics Original Starship *'Length:' 289 meters *'Beam:' 132 meters *'Draft:' 73 meters *'Mass:' More than 1,000,000 metric tons *'Crew:' 430 (43 officers, 387 enlisted) *'Maximum Speed:' Warp 8 (Cochrane scale) *'Armament:' 8 phaser emitters (4 banks of 2), forward photon torpedo launchers *'Defenses:' Deflector shields Refit (Enterprise Class) *'Length:' 305 meters *'Beam:' 141 meters *'Draft:' 71 meters *'Mass:' 1,000,000 metric tons *'Crew:' 500 (72 officers, 428 enlisted) *'Armament:' 18 phaser emitters (9 banks of 2), 2 forward photon torpedo launchers *'Defenses:' Deflector shields and screens Enterprise D Scale Original Build *Science capacity - 200 -- Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort - 200 -- Half the crew, an eighth the volume. *Duration - 1000 -- smaller in every way but equipped for that size. *Medical facilities - 400 -- Neither the space or the staff. *Tactical maneuvering - 1400 -- Lighter and quicker. *Strategic Speed - 500 Cruise WF 6, Flank WF 8 old scale *Defense - 400 -- Class 6 shields Good for the day. *Offense - 250 -- class 6 weapons, top of the game for her time. *Versatility - 600 She did the cruiser mission but did not have the space or crew. *Internal Security – 600 People were always getting in. Refit (Enterprise Class) *Science capacity: 250 -- Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort 250 -- Half the crew, an eighth the volume. *Duration - 1000 -- smaller in every way but equipped for that size. *Medical facilities 600 -- Neither the space or the staff. *Tactical maneuvering 1500 -- Lighter and quicker. *Strategic Speed 600 -- Cruise WF 8, Flank WF 10, old scale, cruise 0.7 light years a day. *Defense 500 -- Class 7 shields Good for her day. *Offense 500 -- Class 7 phasers again good for the day. *Versatility -- 600 She did the cruiser mission be did not have the space or crew. *Internal Security -- 800 Decent. Notable Constitution Class Starships: List of Constitution Class Starships *[http://trekcreative.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise USS Enterprise NCC-1701] *'USS Kongo NCC-1710' *USS Ezekiel NCC 2015 Category:Ships Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Starfleet